Big and Loud
by hopefulheart108
Summary: At East Citadel, Highroller haven't thought of a plan to destroy Big Green for a while. When his cousin mentions this, Highroller will show him what his plan is going to be, even though he doesn't have one. A song from Cats Don't Dance.


In East Citadel, Highroller sat on his throne with Bearstomp and his cousin Sportiflex by his side. It was oddly quiet as Highroller thinks until Sportiflex said, "Cousin Highroller, you haven't plan an attack on Big Green for a long time."

"I know that!" Highroller shouted. "Besides, you haven't hunted down that monkey for a long time too!"

"Well, that's because I don't want to leave my cousin alone while he's thinking." Sportiflex said.

Highroller let out an annoyed sigh. Sometimes, he thinks his cousin is like the zebras.

"Face it, you have no idea in your head. Do you?" Sportiflex said.

"I do! It's two words! Or is it three?" Highroller shouted. "Um... you two follow me."

Bearstomp and Sportiflex look at each other and shrugged. The two follow Highroller as he laughed evilly until they reach Highroller's room. Sportiflex and Bearstomp stop at the door as Highroller walk towards his planning table. They were shocked when they see what Highroller did next. Singing.

Highroller: **I didn't get where I am today**

**By letting myself get pushed around!**

Highroller stood in front of his planning table, clearing off everything, except for a bright red marker. Sportiflex swore he saw the sky got cloudy in almost an instinct from the window in the room once his cousin started to sing.

"Did you know he can sing? I've never heard him sing before." Sportiflex ask the Bear King, who just shook his head. "He's actually kind of good. I always thought he would sound more like the Zebra Brothers, but I guess I'm wrong."

H: **No man nor beast or kitty-cat or doggy**

**Is going to drag me down!**

"He seriously said 'kitty-cat' and 'doggy'?" Sportiflex whispered, making Bearstomp nod.

They watch as Highroller took off the marker's cap and use it to draw on the table. The picture he drew was a childish drawing of two: Commander Apetrully and Hope. Bearstomp chuckled at the picture, but it was cut short when Highroller said, "Shut up, Bearstomp."

H: **The lightning will be flashing**

**The thunder, it will roar**

The drawing was transported into a different world with childish colors and yet it was darkness too. Lighting hit the drawing of the commander and the monkey, making it turn into the real thing. Hope and Apetrully looked shock and afraid as red spikes shaped like Highroller's lollipops came out of the ground, surrounding them.

H: **They'll never know what hit 'em**

**Wait'll they see what I have in store!**

Clouds in the dark sky form into the face of Highroller, scaring the two. Annoying blue, candy-shaped bugs appear out of nowhere, attacking Apetrully and Hope into running away together throungh the tall spikes.

H: **Big and Loud!**

**It will be big and Loud!**

A giant Highroller came out of the ground like a volcano, making Hope and Apetrully run away in the opposite direction. His shadow appear over them, as the ground around the two cracked and fell apart until what's left of the ground is now in the shape of Highroller's lollipop.

H: **When they fall, they'll really fall!**

Soon, the ground that was left for Apetrully and Hope fell apart, making them fall deep into the water of blue and red.

H: **And they're gonna fall big!**

**And they're gonna fall loud!**

They gasped for as much air as they could get, not knowing they were heading for a waterfall until they fall off it into a whirlpool.

H: **They're gonna fall big and...**

Hope and Apetrully swirl around in the whirlpool, trying to reach for each other.

Highroller laughed evilly as he wipes away his drawing of the two, bringing us back to the real world. When he heard Bearstomp chuckling, Highroller said, "Shut up, Bearsomp."

H: **LOUD!**

Lighting boomed from the clouds. Sportiflex and Bearstomp blinked as Highroller breathes heavily from all that singing.

"You have no plan, do you?" Sportiflex said.

"Yeah... I have no plan." Highroller said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey, at least you gave us a great show."

* * *

In First Squad's briefing room, First Squad was doing their usual thing while Hope was just writing in a notebook. Suddenly, Hope let out a big sneeze that made her shoot into the ceiling. First Squad look at the pink and white monkey as she fell back to the ground with a loud _thud._

"What was that?" Sonia said.

"I have no idea. I never have a sneeze like that before." Hope said, rubbing the back of her head. "Maybe someone we never expect just sang a song."

"What?" First Squad said, very confuse.

"You won't understand it."


End file.
